Acharnements Enchaînés
by ptite-ane
Summary: Que sait on des gens qui sont opprimés par des faits auxquels on dit ne rien pouvoir faire?Pourquoi se mêle-t-on de leur cas sans prêter attention?En sont-ils heureux?Vous le savez bien, vous qui en souffrez:le condamné,l'exclu et le maudit
1. Chapter 1

_Histoire contenant de nombreux clin d'oeil au jeu Prince of Persia un, deux et trois. Pour connaître la tête de la créature, cherchez "sandwraith" dans google image._

_________________________________________

**Acharnements Enchaînés**

**Chapitre 1 : **_Dissimulations et Aveux_

J'y suis presque…Enfin, après ces années de quête et d'entreprise, après tous mes combats, je vais finalement détenir l'objet qui pourra sauver ma famille ! Qui pourra me sauver de cette malédiction !

J'ai traqué la moindre information, traversé les lieux les plus sombres de ce monde, éliminé les ennemis, franchis les obstacles et déjoué les pièges. Il ne me reste plus qu'à tendre le bras. Dès que je serai sortie de cet antre, j'irai remercier Mr. Croupton. C'est à lui que je dois ces renseignements !

Je ne la touche que du bout des doigts…Encore un petit effort, penche toi un peu plus et…

Je l'ai ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire moi-même : j'ai réu…Que se passe-t-il ? Quelle est cette ombre autour de…

Lâche mon bras ! Laisse-moi ! Éloigne-toi ! Ne t'approche plus, je t'en supplie…

Cette sensation…Mon corps…Je vous en prie, je l'ai, je ne devrai plus subir ce tourment.

Non !

____________________________

Sirius soupira une nouvelle fois : dans environ une demi-heure, il y allait avoir une autre réunion de l'Ordre et malheureusement Snape y assisterait…Ou plutôt dirigera tout du bout de la baguette tandis que lui ne pourrait même pas placer un mot.

Etait-il le seul à haïr Severus ? Il en avait bien l'impression, tout le monde acceptait sans broncher ses propositions tandis qu'on le renvoyait dans son silence à la moindre remarque.

Cela devait sûrement être à cause de leurs situations respectives : Severus était professeur à Poudlard, il faisait partie des expéditions de l'Ordre et Dumbledore rappelait constamment son innocence tandis que lui n'était qu'un évadé cloîtré dans la maison de sa mère et qui ne détenait pas les preuves solides démontrant sa non culpabilité

Bref, tout l'inverse d'il y a vingt ans pensa-t-il en serrant dents et poings.

Il y avait bien Remus qui l'aidait à gagner de la crédibilité, peut être pour se faire pardonner de son manque de confiance, mais cette fois encore ça ne marchait pas : on préférait toujours le maître des potions talentueux à la loque oubliée par les temps et au lycanthrope appauvris par les lois d'un ministère qu'ils combattaient pourtant. Ironique.

Black murmura une injure plus pour le destin que pour son ennemi de toujours en donnant un coup de pied au mur de sa chambre, au mur de cette maison qu'il haïssait peut être encore plus que Snape. Si seulement elle pouvait s'effondrer sur ses cheveux graisseux, cela règlerait tout les problèmes d'un seul coup, pensa-t-il avant d'afficher un petit sourire en coin.

Il voulait garder ces biens juste pour les revendre et recommencer une vie normale avec son filleul…Et peut être donner une part à Moony, même si il savait qu'il n'accepterait jamais : il le lui avait déjà proposé durant leur jeunesse et il lui avait presque fait la tête. Et puis si on le voyait en possession d'argent et de pierre précieuses, on soupçonnerait quelque chose…ou on l'enfermerait pour un vol qui n'aurait jamais existé car il était coutume de s'acharner sur les hybrides.

Le temps s'écoulait, rapidement, lentement, il n'en savait rien. Il restait là, à cogiter sur des répliques cinglantes qu'il aurait pu jeter pour contrer les sarcasmes qui allaient bientôt pleuvoir sur lui et le fait qu'il se cachait « chez ses parents ». Comme si aller fouiller chez Barty Croupton à la recherche d'indice que le ministère avait dût trouver bien avant eux était un acte périlleux. Et en plus, ils n'avaient rien trouvés à part une bonne centaine de dictionnaire, de vieux livres sur de la magie ancienne étrangère et des grottes mystérieuses dans des pays Asiatique –quoi de plus normal pour le directeur du Département de la coopération magique internationale…Mais rien qui aurait pu les aider.

Pourquoi personne n'essayait de le comprendre ? Il aurait tout fait pour sortir d'ici si l'occasion se présentait, dès qu'une mission manquerait de chair à canon, dès qu'ils auraient le dos tourné…Alors il sera enfin libre et fera tout pour récupérer son honneur perdu et peut être même la gloire pour enfin en mettre plein la vue à cet idiot de Snivelly…Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Que pouvait-il vouloir d'autre que ratatiner ce sale type ?

Il espérait juste que Fol Oeil serait lui aussi présent à la réunion, il faisait partit des rares qui n'appréciait pas du tout l'ancien mangemort et arrivait à le déstabiliser par son importance passée.

Il entendit la porte du hall s'ouvrir et pria pour que sa mère ne se réveille pas. Les gens commençaient à arriver et devait sûrement chuchoter de nombreuses informations sur l'état de leur quête silencieuse contre Voldemort. En temps normal, il les aurait rejoins afin d'obtenir un maximum de renseignements ; d'ailleurs beaucoup se demandaient pourquoi il voulait à tout prix savoir et certains le soupçonnaient encore d'être un traître mais il voulait juste se tenir au courant…Au cas où…Mais aujourd'hui, il se ferait attendre, peut être même seraient-ils heureux qu'il ne vienne pas, mais là n'était pas la question, il ne voulait pas les rendre satisfait, ni leur faire les pieds, il voulait juste se reposer : la vie l'avait fatiguée et il lui arrivait, dans les moments les plus incongrus, de ressentir le besoin de ne rien faire afin de récupérer, de se remettre doucement et très lentement de son passé. Plus rien ne devait le gêner, pas de discussion, pas d'effort et surtout pas de réunion qui lui était inutile.

Il ne restait que quinze minutes avant la dite réunion…Il devait arrêter de réfléchir. Ne plus penser à rien. Juste se laisser porter par les flots de son âme.

Sirius ferma les yeux et espéra un dernier instant que, finalement, personne ne vienne le chercher pour la réunion…il était bien trop fatigué. Il finit par s'endormir.

Puis il était dans un lieu plutôt sombre mais qu'il devinait -ou plutôt savait- être un tunnel. Il regarda vers la gauche : un serpent argenté poursuivait quelque chose, quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, il ne voyait rien. Il savait juste qu'il poursuivait une proie…ou pas. Il s'approcha et vit une ombre lui passer sous le nez, ou un nuage…une chose sombre, magique et vaporeuse qui pourtant ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'y avait rien dedans…enfin, à ce qu'il voyait…Si. Il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieure mais on ne la différenciait pas malgré la fumée qui n'était pas si opaque que ça. Elle était invisible, pourquoi ? Quelle importance. Il y aurait réfléchi en temps normal mais là, non. Il voulait arrêter le serpent –malgré sa phobie de ce genre de reptile- et lui dire que la fumée l'empêcherait de mordre mais en s'approchant de lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une erreur, le serpent s'était redressé et commençait à montrer sa véritable forme, il se retourna avant de la voir pour réclamer de l'aide à la brume sombre mais celle-ci s'était immobilisée, même les vapeurs ne se mouvaient plus. Il pivota la tête pour découvrir la véritable apparence du serpent.

SBAM !

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui, encore fébrile à cause du rêve dont il n'avait pu connaître le dénouement et de son réveil particulièrement violent. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que cela lui rappelait les dimanches matins à Poudlard avec les maraudeurs et les pétards qu'ils volaient chez Zonko. Il se releva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en se demandant si l'origine de ce bruit qui l'avait sortit du sommeil était du fait de son hippogriffe ou de celui des jumeaux Weasley, qui semblaient pleins de ressources.

En s'avançant, il remarqua que tous les membres de l'ordre présent étaient réunis dans le hall, baguette sortie et regroupé, comme pris en chasse. Voilà un peu d'action qui allait égayer sa journée, se dit-il en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. A ce même instant, il aperçut Remus qui avait grimpé les escaliers à toute vitesse pour le rejoindre, à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche que son meilleur ami lui expliquait la situation.

-Il y a un intrus dans la demeure, on a entendu du bruit et on a cru que c'était toi, Molly est sortie pour te dire d'arrêter…

-Je dormais, précisa calmement Sirius qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet, on aurait presque pu apercevoir un sourire rieur sur ses lèvres.

-…et elle a aperçut un homme qui courait dans les étages supérieurs, la maison est attaquée !

-Et qui est cet inconnu à qui l'on doit décerner l'Ordre de Merlin ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Sirius qui avait finit par sortir sa baguette et suivait Remus afin rejoindre les membres dans l'entrée.

-Ne plaisante pas Padfoot, on ne sait pas où il est ni ce qu'il sait…Et ça veut dire qu'il y a un problème avec le sort Fidelitas alors que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a fait…C'est encore plus grave que ce qu'on peut imaginer.

Sirius se tut et approuva intérieurement : si Albus se mettait à rater ses sorts, ils étaient mal, et Voldemort pouvait peut être les trouver, mais sa rancune contre les décisions du vieux sorcier à son sujet se sentit réconfortée par cette erreur…Il décida de ne plus y penser afin de se préparer au combat –si combat il y aurait.

Remus traversa le couloir pour atteindre les escaliers tandis que Sirius s'était arrêté, croyant apercevoir un mouvement à l'étage supérieur mais il s'était trompé –sûrement un doxy ou un boursouf qui faisait des siennes.

Il se retourna vers le lycanthrope qui lui indiqua d'un geste de la tête de se hâter. Cependant, à peine avait il fait un pas vers lui qu'une forme obscure atterrit entre eux.

Chacun firent une expression qui était plus étonnée qu'effrayée, quoiqu'on ne pouvait deviner la figure de l'intrus. Il faisait face à Sirius et celui-ci pu examiner en partie et très rapidement sa carrure : il semblait en pleine forme, mis à part qu'il était couvert de lanières havane et suspectes, pas un seul pouce de sa peau n'était visible, d'autant plus qu'il arborait un masque qui semblait en métal et qui lui cachait le visage. A peine avait-il remarqué que seul les yeux luisants et le nez avaient le droit à des entailles que l'intrus fonça sur lui, bondit et se balança à un petit lustre au dessus d'eux afin de dépasser Black qui reprit ses esprits et lui envoya un sort qu'il réussit à esquiver de justesse. Une nouvelle fois, il s'élança et atteint une rambarde de l'étage supérieur pour s'échapper.

Les deux maraudeurs se regardèrent, chacun comprenant pourquoi ils n'avaient pas réagis : trop surpris par l'apparence de l'indiscret, non seulement ses bandages le recouvraient presque totalement mais la partie de son crâne qui était la seule zone nue avait la peau noircie comme si on l'avait calcinée et de longs rubans de fumées semblait en sortir, sans jamais s'arrêter.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour savoir qu'ils pensaient la même chose : magie noire.

Enfin, ils rejoignirent les autres membres de l'Ordre sans rencontrer la créature une seconde fois et leur firent sa description la plus complète ainsi que des commentaires sur son agilité.

-Face à un tel monstre…commença Snape.

-Qui te permet de juger si rapidement ? aboya Sirius simplement pour contredire Severus, même si il pensait lui aussi que ce n'était pas un être normal.

-…il faut que l'on se sépare en différents groupes afin de fouiller la maison. Il faut qu'on le rattrape vivant afin de découvrir comment il a su où se trouvait l'Ordre. Ou sinon, faites comme bon vous semble, finit il en reniflant.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que si il disait cela, c'était surtout pour se donner une excuse afin d'essayer de nouveau maléfices sur cette chose.

Tandis que Snape formait les groupes et leur répartissait les lieux de recherche, Black repensait à la manière dont il avait réagi face à cet intrus : aucune haine, aucun désir de détruire…juste l'envie de se protéger. Devenait-il mou ?

-Et toi, Black, vu ton incapacité à attraper les cibles lorsqu'elles sont à moins de trois mètres, je te propose de rester ici, ça te fera sûrement le plus grand bien, lança narquoisement Severus avant de se diriger vers l'aile ouest de la demeure.

Sirius grogna et frappa une porte du poing : si il n'obéissait pas, il mettait tout le monde en danger mais il voulait leur en mettre plein la vue, attraper lui-même cet être obscur. D'ailleurs Snivelly avait-il usé de l'occlumencie pour savoir ce qu'il pensait et jeter la remarque la plus blessante ?

Remus posa sa main sur son épaule. Il ne restait aucun groupe dans le hall, on n'entendait que les pas distants dans les différentes chambres et quelques remarques de Molly qui s'inquiétait pour ses enfants alors qu'elle était justement en train de fouiller leurs chambres sous les râlements des jeunes Weasley. Lupin finit par s'éloigner à son tour.

Il soupira et se demanda comment trouver la créature dans sa position jusqu'à ce qu'un gant fait de lanières et de métal passe devant son visage et atterrit contre son cou. Voilà qu'il était désormais prisonnier de l'intrus, les sarcasmes allaient fuser.

Il sentait le regard luisant de l'intrus derrière lui cependant le sentiment principal n'était pas la crainte, mais une forme de tristesse.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu veux…Mais sache que ce que tu fais ne sers à rien, commença-t-il d'un ton fatigué.

-…, le gant se fit un peu plus insistant, comme pour montrer qu'il ne le croyait pas.

-Je ne suis pas important pour eux…Je suis innocent, je me bats et me suis battu sûrement plus que la plupart d'entre eux mais ils se fichent de moi...

L'intrus restait silencieux…si il était du côté de Voldemort, il devait sûrement déjà savoir tout ce qu'il disait mais il voulait le dire quand même…Peut être pour se soulager, s'apitoyer sur son sort, une dernière fois avant la mort. Dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu sais, –pourquoi se mettait-il à le tutoyer ?- je crois qu'en fait, ils seraient heureux que je…On me bloque ici, « pour ma sécurité », mais selon eux, je ne fais que les ralentir ou les ennuyer. Ils me prennent pour un détritus, une erreur.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que la main desserra son cou. Il se retourna et observa la chose en face de lui. Il n'y avait que des yeux luisants et ces espèces de bandages, ainsi que ce gant qui rappelait invariablement une serre mortelle accentuée par les griffes dont il était orné. Il remarqua un petit fourreau à sa hanche : une baguette ? Ou un couteau. Cependant il semblait inoffensif, ou plutôt, par sa posture, il ne dégageait aucune animosité. Son buste plat, sa taille très légèrement inférieure à celle de Remus et ses épaules larges laissaient deviner que sa silhouette était celle d'un homme… Mais les rubans de fumées continuaient de voleter. Etaient-ce des simulacres de cheveux ?

Il avança la main pour voir leur consistance mais la chose recula, se mettant dans une posture défensive.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste toucher…ces choses derrière.

La créature ne se rapprocha pas pour autant, continuant de le fixer. Ce regard était sans doute l'aspect le plus effrayant de son apparence : des yeux sans pupille, sans contours…Entièrement vert et d'une luminosité perturbante, presque dégoûtante. Cependant il continuait de les fixer, se disant que comme certains prédateurs, seul le contact direct par un regard pouvait le faire obéir.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal, je m'en fiche de toi, au début je voulais même te remercier.

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour tenter de comprendre –enfin, c'était comme ça qu'il le prenait. Elle restait sur ses gardes le faisant désespérer. Vu sa position et son adresse, elle pouvait s'enfuir de chaque côté de la salle, même par le haut comme elle lui avait déjà montré il y avait quelques minutes. Soudain, le bruit d'une marche qui craquait sous le poids d'un homme les fit sursauter et tous deux tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de la nuisance. Remus.

Celui-ci avait sa baguette à la main et s'apprêtait à en user mais d'un regard insistant, Sirius lui fit comprendre qu'il essayait de l'attraper par la manière douce –pour leur montrer qu'il était efficace et pas dangereux, lui !

L'être obscur fit un nouveau pas en arrière laissant deviner que s'ils ne faisaient rien, il s'enfuirait. Sirius tenta d'avancer mais fit un bon en arrière lorsque la chose fit un large mouvement du bras devant lui. A ce moment ils purent voir ce que contenait le fourreau : une dague. De chaque côté du manche s'allongeait deux lames argentées et tranchantes. Lupin s'avança jusqu'à Black qui se disait intérieurement qu'il avait fait sa part du travail.

-Si tu nous fais du mal, les autres en profiteront pour t'en faire à leur tour…fit-il d'une voix douce et amer. Tu ne nous ressembles pas, ils n'auront pas de pitié.

Sirius se dit que sa conditions de loup-garou le rendait sûrement un peu trop indulgent mais approuva : tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des informations pour attraper Peter et des mangemorts, pas torturer cette chose, bien qu'elle semblait être issue de la magie noire. D'ailleurs, celle-ci se redressa complètement pour reprendre la posture qu'elle avait cinq minutes auparavant, pour faire signe qu'elle écoutait. Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Pour conserver son identité et sa nature ou…

- Que veux-tu ? continua Remus comme si il parlait à un élève.

La créature plongea avec hâte deux doigts entre les lanières qui bandait sa taille, comme si elle n'avait attendu que cette question et en sortit un petit morceau de parchemin déchiré et froissé. Elle le tendit à ses interrogateurs en conservant une certaine distance pour qu'ils ne le lui arrachent pas mais il était assez proche pour pouvoir le lire. Il n'y avait que deux mots écrits très proprement sur le fragment.

_Bartemius Croupton_

______________________________

_"Hahaha, je vous ai bien niqué. Signé : Zangdar !"...non je plaisante, il y avait en fait écrit "laissez uen review !"_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : **_Ombre et Soupçons_

-Lequel ? hurla pour la énième fois Snape en frappant le poings sur la table.

Sirius se plaisait à l'observer se mettre en rage et poser inutilement des questions qui, ils le savaient tous, resteraient sans réponses. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ancien camarade de classe dans un tel état, peut être avait-il trop pris l'habitude, suite à son travail de professeur, d'obtenir une réponse, qu'elle soit par une explication ou un baissement d'yeux.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'intrus ne semblait pas pouvoir parler et gardait les yeux fixés sur Snape. Etait-ce un moyen de leur montrer qu'il acceptait la communication ? Ou était-ce un refus ? Difficile à dire : lorsque Remus et lui l'avait fait rentrer dans la cuisine d'un geste de la main afin de le questionner, leur première idée fut à tout les deux de lui prêter une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin pour qu'il puisse s'exprimer, cependant les gants acérés ne lui permettait pas d'écrire un seul mot. Il fallait croire que le nom de Croupton sur le parchemin avait été inscrit par une autre main. Peut être celle même de Bartemius...Junior ou Senior, le doute persistait. La Chose comprenait-elle seulement leur langage ? Peut être ne s'était-elle fiée qu'au ton et aux gestes...

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à la table : certains, comme Maugrey, qui était arrivé en retard -il avait une nouvelle fois pris un vieux corbeau pour un espion mangemort et avait fait un détour d'une longueur que personne n'osait demander- restaient très concentrés et fixaient d'un air soupçonneux l'étranger à l'apparence plus qu'inquiétante tandis que d'autres –exclusivement Lunard et lui remarqua-t-il- semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir et se désespérer face aux vaines tentatives de Snape.

La Chose avait rangé le léger bout de parchemin dans ses lanières lorsqu'ils avaient tentés de le prendre et personne n'osait fouiller cette masse noire et suspecte dont le seul vêtement se suffisait à de vieilles bandes morbides et à un masque. Mais aussi piteux que ce déguisement pouvait paraître, il résistait au sort d'accio et conservait donc le papier désiré. Par contre, vu les esquives qu'avait réalisée l'intrus, les sortilèges offensifs était probablement efficaces contre lui. Cependant, puisqu'il n'avait pas fait de geste agressif et qu'il semblait attendre quelque chose de leur part -et surtout qu'il était trop habile- ils avaient finis par accepter l'idée qu'il reste libre de ses mouvements tant qu'il conservait une distance d'au moins trois mètre avec les autres humains. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kingsley avait installé un charme formant un bouclier invisible tout autour de lui. L'auror le plus doué pour les sorts silencieux semblait-il.

Snape avait tenté de lui faire avaler du Veritaserum mais en présentant le gobelet à l'intrus, celui-ci avait imité le geste de tout humain qui s'abreuvait en cognant le verre contre son masque. Il semblait être dans l'incapacité d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

Sirius ne put empêcher un bâillement de s'échapper de sa bouche, bâillement qui lui valu un grand nombre de regards courroucés des membres, des coups d'œils rieur de sa petite cousine et de son meilleur ami ainsi qu'une attention luisante, sans expression. Heureusement, avant que quiconque ne lui jette un commentaire sur sa démonstration d'inutilité et de la malvenue de son ennui, Dumbledore surgit de la cheminée opposée à la créature. A la stupéfaction du peu de personne qui ne regardaient pas le directeur, la chose fit un très léger hochement de tête en guise de salutation. Le vieil homme s'approcha d'un pas rapide et vif vers la créature qui fit un léger bon en arrière. Il leva un sourcil en signe de surprise -ou de défiance- avant que Remus ne prenne la parole.

-Ce n'est rien, on lui a fait promettre de garder une certaine distance avec les gens afin de minimiser les risques, alors...

-Je comprends, fit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire en guise de remerciement avant d'observer méticuleusement l'intrus. Cette apparence, est-ce un sort que l'un de vous aurait jeté ?

-Non, personne n'a pu lui jeter de sort, repris le lycanthrope.

-Même si certains n'auraient rêvé que de ça, ne put s'empêcher de grogner Sirius en reniflant.

Snape ignora sa remarque tandis que le directeur de Poudlard se tournait vers l'ancien détenu.

-C'est donc vous qui l'avez attrapé, Sirius ?

-Exact, répondit ce dernier, tentant de toutes ses forces de cacher sa fierté d'avoir doublé Severus.

-De quelle manière ?

Lorsque Black se mit donc à raconter pour la seconde fois ce qui s'était passé il y avait à peine quinze minute dans le hall, il crut apercevoir un mouvement fébrile chez la chose mais peut- être était-ce du aux choses derrière son crâne qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir. A la fin du très court récit, Dumbledore se tourna une nouvelle fois vers la silhouette masculine pour l'examiner à nouveau, puis, sous le regard vigilant et dérangeant de cette dernière, il sortit sa baguette, mais Sirius l'interrompit une seconde fois.

-Je vous déconseille de faire ça.

-Je ne prendrai aucun risque, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Peut être mais...Il semble détester les sorts, approuva Lupin, il reste calme tant qu'on ne tente rien contre lui en évitant de jeter un regard vers l'auror noir.

-Et vous voulez qu'on avance comment alors ? En restant planté là, en attendant que la grâce divine touche ce monstre et lui donne la parole, répliqua sèchement Snape. On sait à peine s'il nous comprend !

Sirius ne put rien répondre, il avait réussi à l'attraper sans sorts et par simple orgueil, il voulait continuer sur cette voie, mais il était vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas avancés d'un poil. Le directeur observa la créature et lui demanda comme si c'était un être humain s'il acceptait d'être soumis à certains tests, question à laquelle il ne répondit pas. Cependant, puisqu'il n'avait fait aucun pas de recul en signe de peur, le mage lui proposa de lui expliquer chacun des tests et qu'il pourrait les refuser si il le désirait. Beaucoup de monde à table, Sirius inclus, se demandait pourquoi il était si aimable envers une telle création de magie noire. Elle semblait ne rien comprendre et ne pas vouloir répondre à leur question, pourtant personne n'osait faire la moindre remarque au plus grand sorcier des temps modernes, et Black se dit que lui-même était ami avec un loup-garou et considérait comme son égal un hippogriffe. Soudain, la Chose hocha la tête et Sirius eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire face aux mines déconfites, ainsi que pour soulager la honte qu'il éprouvait : ils auraient dû lui poser des questions auxquelles la réponse était oui ou non. La création obscure ne bougea pas d'un poil malgré son acquiescement, laissant deviner qu'elle n'allait pas se déplacer jusqu'au bureau du directeur ou celui de qui que ce soit. Dumbledore ordonna à Severus d'aller chercher certaines de ses potions mais Molly, qui d'un coup de baguette préparait les sandwichs qu'elle distribuerait à ses enfants vu que la cuisine allait être occupée pendant un certain temps, lui expliqua que le monstre ne pouvait pas boire à cause de son masque. Ainsi commença de longues expériences, chacune précédée par une explication de ce que la chose pouvait risquer : disparition, changement de forme, de comportement…Et elle acquiesçait sans attendre la fin des explications, comme habituée ou ennuyée. Les sorts fusèrent mais à part beaucoup de lumière et quelques frissonnements des lambeaux de fumées qui se mouvaient calmement derrière le crâne du cobaye, rien ne changeait, il restait debout, à fixer le visage concentré du vieillard qui cherchait de plus en plus parmi ses souvenirs. Etrangement, il refusa un sort qui l'aurait fait souffrir de constipation dût à une déshydratation alors qu'il en avait accepté certains qui l'aurait mis dans le coma. Peut être trouvait-il cela trop…ridicule ? Enfin, Snape fit apparaître certains ustensiles que Sirius n'avait encore jamais vu, même dans sa maison, puis une question surgit dans son esprit : la chose ne parlait pas –sûrement à cause de sa nature mais pouvait elle réellement ne pas « boire » ? C'était peut être une ruse : ils devaient rester prudent.

Le maître des potions tendit une espèce de tenaille qui semblait avoir fusionné avec un couteau à son supérieur qui lui-même l'offrit à la créature qui eut un mouvement de recul. Severus tenta d'insister avec un regard des plus soupçonneux, la chose pencha la tête mais rien n'arrivait à saisir le dit masque, ni même à lui laisser une éraflure. Dumbledore continuait de la regarder avec attention puis avoua avec un sourire qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu un tel ouvrage. Black remarqua que par moment, la chose jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais il restait difficile de dire précisément où il regardait vu le manque de pupille. D'ailleurs, une pensée avait du mal à se détacher de son esprit : ses_ yeux_ vert émeraude avait-ils un lien avec Serpentard, et par là même, Tom Jedusor ? Le directeur y avait-il pensé ? Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait dit mot. Il fallait aussi dire que les inscriptions ne semblaient pas venir de leur pays, cependant Sirius préféra conserver cette idée en tête : Voldemort avait énormément voyagé et sûrement découvert de nombreuses incantations étrangères. Tout ce que les sorts avaient pu révéler était la nature maléfique de l'intrus, ainsi que le fait qu'il n'était définitivement pas humain, choses que tous avaient devinés depuis le début. Ils n'avaient donc pas avancé, même avec l'aide du puissant mage. Enfin, il demanda à voir la dague qu'il portait à son flanc mais cette fois encore, il refusa.

-Pouvez-vous alors me montrer le parchemin ? fit la voix claire d'Albus.

A la grande surprise de tous, les gants se faufilèrent une seconde fois dans les bandages afin de sortir ce qu'on lui demandait : ainsi, la chose les comprenait. Cependant elle conserva le papier entre se doigts, comme la première fois.

-Vous le connaissez ?

Ainsi, aux expériences suivirent les questions et ils apprirent que l'intrus recherchait Croupton _Senior_, qu'il n'était pas du côté de Voldemort –peu de personnes le crurent-, qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'il avait réussi à rentrer dans la demeure en suivant des gens qui fouillaient peu de temps auparavant dans la maison du défunt. Black se rappela de ramener cet échec de l'Ordre sur le tapis à chaque fois que Snape l'embêterait-, que Bartemius dernier devait faire quelque chose pour la créature et que c'état très important ainsi qu'urgent puisqu'une vie en dépendait : Lupin jeta un regard rapide et interrogateur à son ami en remuant les lèvres de façon à prononcer silencieusement "magie noire ?". Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite puis se rendit compte à son tour que si l'intrus faisait ça pour sauver une vie, ce n'était peut être pas un monstre issu du mal, et Snape semblait aussi l'avoir remarqué.

-Est-ce celle de Mr. Croupton ? continuait Dumbledore sur un ton poli, provoquant un hochement de tête négatif cette fois.

-D'un côté tant mieux, ces efforts ne seront pas gâchés, ronchonna Fletcher à moitié affalé sur la table, vu que le vieux Croupton est mort.

L'intrus eut un sursaut qui, sur le moment parut très naturel à Sirius, et tourna vivement la tête vers Mondingus comme un animal de la forêt attentif à un bruit dangereux, son regard plus intensif que jamais -quoique ces yeux étaient toujours "intenses" puis il regarda tour à tour les différents membres de l'Ordre en serrant dans son poing le pauvre morceau de parchemin. Enfin son attention revint au visage réfléchi du directeur.

est mort il y a quelques mois, navré de vous l'appendre dans de telles conditions, déclara Albus. Est-ce votre vie qui est en danger ?

La chose hocha la tête frénétiquement cette fois-ci, semblant perdre tout contrôle de son corps, regardant fébrilement autour de lui puis montra le pain encore sortit qu'avait utilisé Molly pour faire ses sandwichs. Tout le monde regarda le pain puis l'intrus, perplexes, tandis que celui-ci continuait de montrer le pain de son gant.

-C'est un problème avec la nourriture ? demanda Remus provoquant un hochement de tête. Vous avez besoin de manger ?

Une nouvelle fois, la chose hocha la tête. La solution la plus simple aurait été de lui enlever son masque mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pouvoir être détaché, malgré tous les sorts.

-Et c'est le vieux Croupton qui aurait pu résoudre ce problème ? cracha Fol œil.

Cette fois, il n'y eut aucun mouvement qui paradoxalement fit écarquiller les yeux de Dumbledore. L'ex auror répéta la question mais il n'y eut aucune réponse une nouvelle fois.

-Peut être fallait-il que ce monstre le tue afin de pouvoir régler certains problèmes, il a été soumis à une forme d'imperium mêlée à un sort de confusion qui lui ferait croire qu'il a besoin de manger alors qu'en fait, ce n'est qu'un outil ! déclara Snape.

L'intrus sembla recevoir une décharge et commença un geste pour se jeter sur le professeur des potions mais il se cogna contre le bouclier magique installé par Kingsley. Il fit un pas en arrière et frappa d'une violence modérée, dans une tentative de compréhension- ce qui semblait être le vide en face de lui mais il y eut une résistance qui se fit entendre sous le bruit clair du métal qui composait les griffes dévastatrices, suivit d'un terrible coup de pied, tout aussi inefficace. Il redonna un coup sur le côté contre le mur invisible qui, si il avait été donné par un homme, aurait pu être considéré comme un signe de rage. Toutes les personnes de la pièce remercièrent mentalement l'auror. Enfin, la chose regarda Snape en faisant signe que non, cependant cette explication était plausible et vu que Snivelly était celui qui s'y connaissait le mieux en magie noire après Dumbledore, même Padfoot ne tenta pas de nier cette explication qu'il considérait quand même comme tirée par les cheveux.

-C'est impossible, répliqua Maugrey, les seules personnes qui voulaient la mort de Barty étaient son fils et Voldemort –un frisson parcourut la salle- et vu qu'il est justement décédé il y a un certain temps, ils n'auraient pas envoyés cette magie si tard, dès sa mort ils ont du fouiller sa maison s'ils désiraient avoir quelques ouvrages vu qu'ils étaient les premiers informés…Et depuis, ils auraient commandités un nouvel ordre, un nouveau meurtre. La chronologie ne colle pas, finit-il par marmonner avec un rictus déformé par ses cicatrices, provoqué par la joie d'avoir détruit une hypothèse de l'espion mangemort.

En cet instant, le parrain d'Harry eut un élan d'affection pour l'ancien auror. Le silence persistait dans la pièce lorsque Arthur osa une question à son tour, en imitant avec difficulté l'amabilité du chef de l'Ordre.

-Voulez vous tuer quelqu'un ? Ou plutôt, tuer quelqu'un…vous aiderait-il ?

Encore un non.

Ainsi donc, pensa Sirius, légèrement attristé pour l'intrus, il devait demander quelque chose à Croupton afin de survivre mais, celui-ci mort, son destin était écrit : il allait mourir. Puis il se souvint des livres mais Severus fut plus rapide que lui et proposa au directeur de réunir tout les ouvrages qu'ils avaient pu recueillir chez l'ancien directeur de la Coopération Magique Internationale qu'ils avaient pu recueillir et les cacher dans square Grimmauld. Dumbledore accepta.

-Black, vu que c'est ta maison, je pense qu'il est plus sage de te laisser s'occuper de cette tâche, non ? dit Snape sur un ton horriblement mielleux aux oreilles de Sirius.

Ce dernier ne tenta même pas de répliquer, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment et il était trop fatigué pour ça : le fait que la chose l'ait pris en otage l'avait un peu démoralisé et cela s'ajoutait à la longue liste de ce qu'il considérait comme ses échecs. Il se leva, suivis de peu par son vieil ami, qu'il remercia mentalement, et se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'un concert de crissements se fit entendre dans la cuisine, les deux maraudeurs se retournèrent et virent la Chose qui les regardait en grattant le bouclier magique dans la tentative de faire comprendre qu'elle voulait les suivre, ce qui ne semblait pas du goût de tous, surtout chez les trois grand paranoïaque du groupe : Severus, Alastor et Molly. Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Sirius, sans tenter de cacher son immense sourire de vengeance, demanda :

-Tu veux que je te guide aux bouquins ? Puis, sans attendre de réponse, de peur d'être retenu ou de voir une négation, il fit un mouvement léger de sa baguette qui annula le mur invisible et se remit à marcher en déclarant : C'est d'accord, à conditions que tu n'essaies plus de m'étrangler.

-Black, j'ai dit de...commença Snape avant de se faire couper la parole.

-Il a des jambes, il peut marcher, semble nous comprendre et il accepte de ne pas nous attaquer, _je pense qu'il est plus sage_ de l'emmener aux livres plutôt que de faire dix aller retours, non ? répliqua-t-il en imitant le ton utilisé par son ennemi quelques seconde auparavant.

-C'est de la magie noire.

-Sa vie est en danger, selon moi, c'est une victime de la magie noire plus qu'une arme vu qu'il m'a laissé la vie sauve plus d'une fois.

Ne recevant aucune objection de la part de Dumbledore qui continuait de réfléchir, il sortit rapidement de la cave qui servait de cuisine avec un immense sourire vainqueur tandis que Remus le suivait en levant les yeux au ciel aux côtés de la Chose qui marchait sans faire de bruit.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de...commença le loup-garou.

-Oui ! Moony, tu peux bien me laisser quelques moments de victoire face ce sale type !

-Oui mais...

-Il t'a fait virer, te traite comme un monstre et je suis quasiment sûr qu'il croit que je suis quand même coupable pour la trahison de Peter, et toi, tu le protèges ? Tu me désespère parfois, finit-il avec un air moqueur avant de se reprendre.

Tout deux se rendirent compte que la Chose semblait très intéressée par leur conversation et les regardait à tour de rôle. Ils se jetèrent un regard montrant leur désarroi et Sirius se demanda quelle magie avait pu créer une chose aussi élaborée : d'habitude, on pouvait former des êtres d'apparence humaine sans intelligence particulière mais jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'être obscurs dotés d'une aussi grande conscience de la vie et de la mort ainsi que de ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre, et encore moins qui arrivais à les comprendre parfaitement tout en ayant des capacités physiques remarquables. Il ne lui manquait que l'apparence. Il sentait le regard luisant brûler derrière lui et durant un court instant, il se demanda si la Chose leur courrait après si ils se mettaient à cavaler, comme deux enfants qui joueraient au loup-garou, mais il valait mieux éviter de le faire, ou même de le proposer : Moony aurait mal pris la suggestion. Sirius sourit en se rappelant toute les bêtises qu'ils avaient commises lui et James et qui les avaient tant fait rire. Même si son destin était scellé –il ne se faisait pas d'illusion- et qu'il ne lui restait que des souvenirs, ces dernier étaient assez merveilleux pour le maintenir en vie. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une salle miteuse qui avaient autrefois été un boudoir et où était entassé une dizaine de cartons remplis de livres. Remus montra d'un geste de la main les livres sur la magie noire qu'ils avaient subtilisés mais la chose s'avança d'un pas lugubre vers les dictionnaires et en pris au moins cinq avant de trier les livres parlant de héros légendaires.

Les deux humains se sentirent désemparé et s'assirent contre le mur opposé en regardant la créature noir, à moitié accroupie, en train de feuilleter rapidement les ouvrages pour ensuite les lire attentivement.

-Je me pose une question, marmonna Lupin à l'oreille de Black, il doit sauver sa vie…mais vu que ce n'est que de la magie noire, en quoi c'est une vie ?

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire…Mais je ne saurai te répondre, surtout que pour moi, la vraie question c'est : comment sont-ils parvenus à créer un être aussi complexe et…. « Réussi » : il nous comprend, nous réponds, tente de s'expliquer et, à ce qu'on peut voir –il jeta un regard à la créature, toujours agenouillée face aux cartons- il sait lire. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! Il a l'air de comprendre de nombreux concepts qui sont assez abstraits tel que la vie, la douleur et le jugement. Si on prend les détraqueurs par exemple : ce sont les êtres obscurs les plus intelligents qui soient et peuvent nous comprendre, mais ils n'obéissent quasiment pas et ne pense qu'à…. « Manger », finit-il sur un ton sombre.

-Si on savait qui sont-« ils ». Peut être que c'est justement une forme élaborée de détraqueur sur lequel on aurait fait des expériences pour les rendre plus obéissants…Et voilà pourquoi il voudrait se nourrir !

-Je n'ai pas du tout sentit de froid ni de tristesse.

-Il peut aussi contrôler ça…Afin que ceux qui les dirigent ne subissent pas les effets négatifs.

Sirius resta silencieux : ça se tenait…Mais alors, il ne venait vraiment pas de chez Voldemort parce qu'ou sinon, il les aurait tous tués. Lui le premier, remarqua-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre en arrière.

-Padfoot, tu…Tu saignes, murmura avec prudence Moony en montrant son cou du doigt.

Etonné, il passa ses doigts le long de sa nuque et vit qu'effectivement, un liquide rouge coulait sur son cou, pourtant il ne sentait rien, pas la moindre douleur ! D'un geste, il fit apparaître un léger tissu ainsi qu'un miroir pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et savoir exactement où était la plaie. Quatre points. Quatre petits point rouges alignés laissaient passer du sang avec une certaine abondance tout à fait normale vu la zone de la blessure. Ainsi, les griffes l'avaient tout de même touché. Il expliqua à Remus l'origine de cette égratignure en tentant de cacher un frisson de terreur face à l'idée qu'une simple pression aurait pu l'égorger et qu'il avait agis sans s'en rendre compte. Une voix ressemblant désagréablement à celle de Snape lui murmura qu'il était totalement inconscient mais il la fit taire en se rappelant que finalement l'intrus avait été inoffensif par la suite –si on oubliait son attaque envers Snivelly durant l'interrogatoire, ce qui ne tenait pas de l'agressivité, mais d'une réaction toute à fait humaine. Peut être le voyait-il plus comme une bête féroce qu'autre chose, et, par son point de vue sur les animaux, il en devenait trop indulgent. Ou était-ce parce que il s'était jeté sur Snape justement.

Remus et lui regardait la nouvelle forme de magie noire patiemment et avec une inquiétude dans les yeux qui se transforma lentement en une curiosité polie face à l'absence de violence.

Quelle créature était-ce ? Quels étaient ses pouvoirs ? Et son but ? Etait-il de leur côté ? Il avait déclaré ne pas être avec Voldemort mais ils avaient énormément d'ennemis.

- Dis-moi, il y a combien de livres environ ? demanda Remus, légèrement anxieux.

Sirius lui jeta un regard, surpris par sa question, et se rappela qu'au moment du vol –car c'en était un- chez Croupton, son ami subissait la pleine lune et n'avait donc aucune idée de la nature de la cargaison. Il tenta de juger, en grimaçant, en fonction du nombre de cartons et de leurs tailles, puis il poussa un long et douloureux soupir et ferma les yeux.

-Je dirai bien plusieurs centaines, fit-il dans un murmure qu'on aurait pu prendre pour un sanglot.

Ils jetèrent un regard à la chose qui semblait lire fébrilement les ouvrages : ça allait durer un moment, d'ailleurs cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'elle lisait. Sirius se leva afin de chercher de quoi désinfecter la plaie –qui sait ce que pouvait contenir les griffes- puis, sur le seuil de la porte, il réfléchit à nouveau à la déclaration indirecte de l'inopportun et se retourna vers lui.

Ce dernier l'avait suivi des yeux et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sa vie était en danger.

Il ne sut si c'était les yeux luisants qui avaient réussis à émettre une supplication ou son humanité à lui qui créait un sentiment de pitié pour ce monstre.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : _Craintes et discernement_**

Voilà une bonne journée que la chose était chez lui, à chercher quelque chose que personne ne savait dans des livres incongrus et étrangers, dont l'ancien propriétaire avait sombré dans la folie. Personne, mis à part Remus, n'était venu les importuner : personne n'avait envie de voir un déchet en compagnie d'un monstre. Plus le temps avançait, plus l'intrus accélérait, tournant les pages à une vitesse croissante, montrant avec évidence qu'il bâclait sa lecture mais ne semblait pas pour autant obtenir un quelconque indice.

Il ne dormait pas, ne buvait pas, ne se reposait pas…Certes, sa vie était en danger mais Sirius restait étonné face à l'obstination de l'Ombre. L'air était lourd, la chaleur insupportable mais il ne bougeait que pour attraper un autre ouvrage, restant immobile la majorité du temps. Quant à l'évadé, ses cauchemars d'Azkaban et son évasion avait créé en lui la crainte du sommeil et ne recherchait que rarement le véritable repos. Il sourit amèrement du fait que ses insomnies aident l'Ordre.

D'un côté, c'était mieux pour tout le monde : l'Ombre ne subirait pas les attaques de l'Ordre, les membres n'auront rien à craindre et Molly pouvait être sûre que personne d'étranger ne s'approcherait de ses enfants. Les jumeaux avaient tentés de s'approcher de la salle que les deux reclus occupaient mais leur mère les avait attrapés avant qu'ils n'aient pu toucher la porte et leur avait passé un savon mémorable et particulièrement bruyant, au point que l'Ombre tourne légèrement la tête. De la curiosité ? Du mépris ? Peut être même de l'amusement, avait pensé Sirius avant de chasser cette idée. Plus aucun enfant Weasley n'osa contredire la chef de famille, par peur, essentiellement, de ses crises de fureurs connues à présent de tous les membres de l'Ordre et il en était de même pour Hermione qui vivait avec eux. Cependant, Remus avait raconté à Sirius que, lorsqu'il avait dû révéler à son ancienne élève que l'Ombre lisait de nombreux livres pour sauver sa propre vie, il avait aperçut dans les yeux de la jeune fille une petite lueur de curiosité et était devenu d'autant plus intéressée par le sujet, au point de proposer sa participation.

Les avis sur cette créature restaient partagés au sein de l'Ordre, et en une seule nuit, les opinions s'étaient multipliées : était-ce un espion ? Un monstre ? Quelque chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec Voldemort ? Une bombe à retardement ? Une hallucination collective ? Une arme ? Ou une victime ? Sirius soupira à cette pensée, puis se demanda si ce n'était pas un mélange de tout ça.

Il repensait parfois au rêve qu'il avait fait mais n'arrivait pas à créer de liens crédible entre le nouveau venu et ce songe : peut être y en avait-il un mais les différences étaient trop nombreuses, rien ne collait. La brume était plus douce, plus humaine, peut être créée par un sort primaire, comme les premiers appris à Poudlard…Probablement un signal discret, pas une créature sortie des abysses. Il ne négligeait pas cette piste, elle pouvait bien être un indice sur la nature de l'objectif de l'Ombre, cependant, il trouvait préférable de ne pas l'avouer aux autres : après se faire passer pour un poids il ne voulait pas faire penser aux autres membres qu'il était superstitieux. Pourtant, là, il était seul...peut être pourrait-il tirer ça au clair :

-Sam ?

L'Ombre tourna la tête, démontrant son attention.

-Tu connaîtrais pas un serpent gris par hasard ? Ou un long truc argenté spécial qui ressemble à un Serpent et qui peut se transformer ? Demanda l'ancien maraudeur tout en sentant le ridicule l'envahir accompagné de la petite voix qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de Snape.

L'Ombre leva la tête au plafond dans un geste particulièrement humain de réflexion, ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes avant de rabattre son attention sur le visage de Sirius en faisant non de la tête avant de la pencher sur le côté en signe d'interrogation.

-Cherche pas, un mauvais rêve, merci quand même Sam.

Ils avaient décidé, Remus et lui lorsque ce premier était venu lui apporter une assiette bien garnie vu qu'il ne pouvait quitter son poste, de l'appeler par ce simple mot, de peur de le blesser ou de se tromper tout simplement. Après avoir cherché longuement un surnom, tel que Maltrus, Griforme ou Vifmal, ils avaient avoués que leur talent pour trouver des pseudonymes s'était enfui avec leur jeunesse.

-Non, je pense qu'il faudrait lui donner un nom humain, avait déclaré le loup-garou.

-Tu veux dire comme « Jimmy » ? fit Sirius, en ricanant.

-Un peu moins…Tu vois quoi ! soupira Remus

-Il n'est pas humain, malgré son apparence. C'est le pendant exact du loup garou, Moony ! Ce n'est pas un homme.

-Je sais mais, toi aussi tu sais ce que ça fait d'être rejeté, alors on ne va pas l'appeler comme un monstre ou un objet !

-Je sais, je sais…Ce n'est pas un monstre, pas plus que nous en tout cas, ronchonna Padfoot, mais ta conception du respect et de la politesse semble aller peut être un peu trop loin, tu ne crois pas ?

-Tout ce que je demande c'est qu'on ne l'appelle pas « Vifmal » et encore moins « le monstre », ce serait mieux quelque chose comme…laisse moi réfléchir…Icare ?

-Vas-y, appelle le Eurydice tant que tu y es ! déclara Sirius d'un grand éclat de rire, entraînant son meilleur ami et faisant tourner la tête de l'intrus qui les fixa quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa lecture.

Au final ils avaient acceptés un nom pas trop humain ni ridicule. Sam semblait avoir compris que ce mot le désignait et y répondait. Cependant, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que cela reste secret : la création de ce nom avait été pour faciliter l'évocation de l'intrus et si un membre de l'Ordre était au courant -et plus particulièrement « l'oeil magique et le nez maléfique » comme le s'amusait à dire Sirius- ils auraient subit des remontrances longues et embêtantes. On les aurait sermonnés en déclarant comme quoi, le nom pouvait apporter un pouvoir et qu'ils venaient de renforcer leur ennemi, qu'ils allaient finir par s'attacher à ce monstre qui les trahirait. « Une trahison ne t'a pas suffit Black ? » aurait alors jeté Snape avec mépris en levant son horrible appendice nasal.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Sirius serra le poing jusqu'à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la paume. Il ne supportait pas la manière dont Snape ressassait cette soirée d'octobre...Il ne pouvait pas le supporter...

Le bruit d'une page qui se tournait lui fit relever la tête. Sam était fidèle à lui même, à lire ses bouquins.

Sirius ne pouvait nier que le fait de l'avoir appelé par un nom tout à fait banal avait sûrement « humaniser » l'ombre, mais il restait vigilant, comment ne pas l'être face à cette tenue bizarre d'une saleté d'autant plus douteuse. Ces gants munis de griffes avaient dû mainte fois trancher la chaire et cette fumée sans fin qui sortait des parcelles de peau non couverte comme ce crâne calciné ne pouvait inspirer que la méfiance et le dégoût. Le masque était atrocement cabossé, sûrement par les combats et la folie, dont le nez représenté par deux fentes rappelait celui d'un serpent -l'évadé eut une grimace de dégoût- et ces yeux...Non, cette lueur dérangeante, cela ne pouvait pas être appelé « des yeux » : une lumière qui vacillait telle une flamme mais ne dégageait aucune chaleur à cause de leur vert perturbant.

Rien n'aspirait à la nature ou la beauté dans ce corps...Il faisait plus penser à la guerre, la torture et la mort.

Pourtant, même si son corps ne symbolisait que souffrance et magie noire, son comportement avait été des plus calme et rationnel, pensa Sirius, si on oubliait bien sûr les cabrioles dans les escaliers et son énervement contre le professeur de potions -quoique c'était justement une preuve d'humanité que de haïr ce sale type, ricana méchamment l'évadé-, pour un peu, il l'aurait presque qualifié de poli. Bon, il avait tenté de l'étrangler, ou de l'égorger, mais depuis il était resté sage et obéissant. D'ailleurs, si il avait été agressif au début...Peut être qu'il n'avait pas été le premier, peut être que ce n'était pas lui qui avait ouvert le feu mais l'Ordre. Une petite voix, différente de celle qui ressemblait à Snape lui intima que leur situation était plus que semblable.

Sirius observait encore Sam qui lui jetait rarement un coup d'œil qui ne lui prêtait que rarement attention. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était gêné de la présence du second, tout deux ne pouvant dormir, dans une situation difficile, et dans une maison dont les ténèbres cachaient leurs apparences. Black se demanda encore si il était un infiltré, un espion ou une créature des ténèbres nouvellement créée par Voldemort. Cependant, mis à part son acuité au combat et son allure, il n'avait rien de mauvais. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se remettre à manger pour vivre, qui aurait pu le punir pour ça.

D'ailleurs, qu'allait-il faire une fois qu'il aurait trouvé la réponse pour le sauver ?

Se retourner contre eux ou s'allier à l'Ordre ?

-Dis moi Sam… -l'Ombre tourna vivement sa tête masquée- Lorsque tu…Lorsque tu pourras manger à nouveau, tu ne seras plus en danger de mort imminente, n'est-ce pas ?

L'Ombre acquiesça.

-Et tu feras quoi alors ? Tu partiras on ne sait où ? Tu nous attaqueras ? Comprends mon doute, on connaît ton but premier, mais après…

Sam hocha la tête, en signe de compréhension et montra les livres.

Sirius pencha le chef, tentant de traduire ce geste puis, ahuri, murmura :

-Tu vas continuer à lire ces bouquins ?

La réponse fut positive, le faisant éclater de rire. L'ombre le regarda, les épaules affaissées puis se remit à sa lecture.

-Mais dis moi, il faut que tu manges comme nous ? Je veux dire…Des pommes, du pain, de la viande ? Ou il te faut quelque chose de spécifique ?

L'Ombre fit non de la tête. Il mangeait comme eux donc, ou en tout cas, il pensait être comme eux. Il avait peur que même cette créature se trompe sur sa nature : peut être que sa nourriture ne devait pas être composé de fruits ou de céréales, peut être que Sam fonçait vers le suicide. Sirius regretta un moment d'avoir donné un nom à cette chose, cela le rendait beaucoup plus humain et donc lui inspirait tellement de pitié... Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un immense coup de tonnerre éclata, faisant vibrer les fenêtres. Sirius leva la tête, d'un air appréciateur avant de se relever d'un bond : l'Ombre venait de se redresser et ouvrait la fenêtre. L'ancien Maraudeur sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'intrus qui avait déjà mis un pied en dehors de la maison. Il ne tourna la tête que lorsqu'un éclair de lumière percuta le mur sur lequel était posé son gant acéré, créant un léger creux dans le papier peint.

-Tu veux t'enfuir ? fit-il, menaçant.

Non.

-Où veux-tu aller alors ? continua-t-il sur un ton plus calme mais toujours alerte.

L'Ombre lui montra d'un doigt le haut, le ciel puis, d'un geste lent de la main -qui parut à l'évadé comme la main du diable- lui fit signe de venir, de se rapprocher de lui. Sirius hésita et se rapprocha, la baguette toujours pointée. La chose s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et mit ses mains sur ses genoux en tapotant. Sirius, d'abord perplexe face à ce geste presque enfantin, comprit enfin qu'il devait placer ses propres mains sur les genoux du monstre. Il appela Remus –au cas où, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si il avait les mains occupées- puis, avec beaucoup de réticence, commença à avancer les bras vers cette masse obscure, craignant de se retrouver avec deux moignons s'il la touchait tandis qu'il écoutait les pas rapides de son ami se rapprocher de plus en plus. Remus était là désormais. Il lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il devait faire et, malgré la simplicité de l'acte, le loup garou préféra lui aussi sortir sa baguette.

Sirius prit une grande inspiration puis posa ses mains…Et ne sentit que le tissus froid, abîmé et de légers effleurements dû à la matière qui composait Sam, encore plus léger que de la soie mais il en restait horriblement perturbé. C'était plus lourd que de la fumée, bien évidemment, mais ça en gardait l'aspect. Il faillit relâcher les genoux quand l'idée que cette chose pouvait s'enrouler autour de lui. Heureusement, il conserva le contact et aucune lanière ou fumée n'osa s'avancer sur ce corps chaud et humain. Il finit par lâcher les jambes de l'intrus pour fixer les fentes du masque qui lui semblèrent d'autant plus intenses, sûrement à cause de la proximité. Il eut même l'impression qu'il avait doucement approché sa face de son visage, pour quelle raison ?

Ce dernier lui fit signe d'appuyer encore plus fort et, sans aucun avertissement, bascula en arrière, les bras en croix.

Lupin courut jusqu'à son ami dont les mains maintenaient difficilement les jambes contre la cloison, puis ils eurent un cri d'exclamation et virent la chose se redresser légèrement, difficilement, jusqu'à se trouver en perpendiculaire par rapport au mur, la tête tournée vers les nuages.

Et il ne fit plus rien.

Les deux humains ne savaient que faire en attendant, trop effrayé pour oser ramener la chose dans la maison et trop prétentieux pour aller appeler à l'aide jusqu'à ce que…

-Remus, regarde…, murmura Sirius, les yeux écarquillés au possible.

-Quoi ?

-Le masque…L'eau qui coule sur le masque.

Le loup-garou observa alors une goutte de pluie qui coulait sur le métal et…Elle disparut sans même avoir atteint la frontière de celui-ci. Toute l'eau qui l'atteignait au niveau du visage finissait par disparaître de manière incompréhensible. Remus aurait volontiers proposé la thèse de l'évaporation s'il ne pleuvait pas. Peut être que le masque était brûlant -les yeux semblaient être des flammes quand on y pensait- mais alors il y aurait eut une brume, un dégagement de vapeur, mais mis à part la pluie qui tombait doucement, les rares éclairs suivis de coup de tonnerre, les rubans de fumée de Sam et l'eau qui disparaissait sur le masque, Remus ne pouvait rien voir d'anormal.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sirius demanda à son ami de prendre la relève, sentant les crampes arriver, et enfin, après un quart d'heure, lorsque la pluie eut finie de tomber, l'Ombre se redressa et se laissa entraîner dans la demeure.

Ses vêtements étaient trempés mais le premier sermon qu'il reçut fut :

-Tu peux boire ? Pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ? Tu peux parler aussi ?

Sam commença un geste de la tête pour dire non quand soudain, il se mit à fixer les deux hommes puis se pencha vers les dictionnaires et ramassa celui qui portait comme titre « Anglais-Polonais », l'ouvrit brusquement et feuilleta jusqu'à la page des « N » et pointa d'une griffe « no ».

Pendant trente secondes qu'ils leur semblèrent une éternité, les deux humains et le monstre se regardèrent, se sentant tous terriblement stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

A peine Remus avait-il pu commencer une phrase que Sam tourna de nouveau les pages du dictionnaire et désigna « pure », en prenant bien soin de montrer l'ouvrage aux deux hommes puis recommença les mêmes geste pour cette fois indiquer « water ».

-Il te faut de l'eau pure ? C'est la seule chose que tu peux boire ? Devina Remus.

Sam acquiesça puis sursauta lorsque Sirius s'exclama :

-C'est pour ça que tu refusais le sortilège qui t'aurait déshydraté ! Mais alors, maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce que tu cherches !

Ainsi commença le début d'une longue transcription, Remus avait sortit une plume et un parchemin et écrivait tous les mots qu'indiquait l'Ombre. Au bout de quelques minutes ils purent obtenir une liste de termes donnant sens aux agissements de Sam.

« Défaire » « Malédiction » « Dague » « pour » « Vivre ».

-Donc c'est la dague qui t'empêche de manger ! S'exclama Sirius, trop heureux de comprendre enfin l'intrus.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on touche la dague ! Fit Remus, sur un ton tout aussi enjoué, oubliant presque qu'une vie était en jeu. On peut la voir ? Ne t'en fais pas, on ne la touche pas...assura-t-il à l'Ombre qui accepta et sortit l'arme de son fourreau.

Sirius approcha son visage des gants qui gardaient de leurs griffes la lame argenté : elle était identique à la veille, une boucle servant de poignée d'où s'allongeait deux lames aussi brillante que si elles venaient d'être lustrées, ce qui contrastait avec l'état d'usure du déguisement de Sam. Soudain, une griffe remua et longea l'arme, de la pointe de droite, suivant la boucle puis continuant son chemin jusqu'à la pointe opposée. Remus se rapprocha à son tour et montra du doigt des petits traits que Sirius avaient pris pour des éraflures.

-Ce sont des runes...Il y a des runes sur la lame, peut être qu'elles expliquent comment s'en défaire !

-Tu crois ? Pour moi on dirait plus des marques de coups d'épée ou de sorts offensifs, marmonna Sirius, morne. Tu n'as qu'à traduire si tu veux, mais en général les runes ne sont là que pour raconter des légendes ou à qui appartenaient l'objet, pas comment se débarrasser d'une malédiction.

-Sirius...A Poudlard j'ai pris exprès divination et étude moldue pour pouvoir réussir malgré mes absences.

-Ouai mais moi j'ai pris soin aux créatures magique pour toi et Arithmancie pour être avec James qui voulait être avec Lily.

Les anciens maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard suspicieux, mêlé d'un sourire au souvenir qu'il venait d'évoquer tandis que Sam pencha la tête en la hochant, signe d'exaspération.

-Mais alors qui a pris études des runes ? S'interrogea l'évadé, plus pour satisfaire sa curiosité que pour aider l'intrus.

-Lily l'avait prise en 3ème option mais l'a abandonné en quatrième année : trop de travail, peut être que Snape a...

-Plutôt mourir que de lui demander un service, coupa Sirius, en grognant. Et en plus Sam ne veut pas, fit-il en montrant le hochement négatif de l'Ombre.

-Alors je ne vois personne à part Dumbledore mais il ne revient pas avant demain, ça ira Sam ?

A leur grande surprise, la réponse fut négative et Sam semblait commencer à s'agiter, à subir des soubresauts ou des convulsions.

-Ca ne va pas ?

« Vite ».

-On fait notre possible, grommela Black, avant de fixer les tas de livres qui les entouraient. Peut être qu'il y a un dictionnaire de rune ici !

-Bien sû-, commença Remus mais Sam venait de faire non de la tête. Ah ? Dommage, pourtant il y a tant de livre...HERMIONE ! S'exclama l'ancien professeur.

Les deux hommes en noir eurent un sursaut face à l'exclamation et au volume employé puis répétèrent le même geste lorsqu'une voix de jeune fille répondit présente un étage au dessous.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer tandis que Remus sortait de la salle et demandait à la sorcière de se joindre à eux. Lorsqu' Hermione déboula dans le boudoir elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière face au monstre auquel elle faisait face, cependant, lorsque celui-ci la salua d'une légère courbette, elle s'approcha avec plus d'assurance et répondit. Deux minutes plus tard, les adultes avaient expliqués l'essentiel à l'élève de cinquième année qui accepta avec une immense joie de les aider : elle avait l'honneur d'être la seule adolescente à pouvoir participer à une mission de l'Ordre du Phénix et pouvait enfin révéler l'utilité de ses études !

Elle examina autant que possible la dague en se pinçant les lèvres puis repartit dans sa chambre sous le regard curieux des trois hommes pour enfin revenir avec un énorme ouvrage.

-C'est une langue du nord...je dirai la Norvège mais...

Soudain, Sam reprit son dictionnaire et indiqua « Islande ».

-Islande ? Compris. Alors… -elle feuilleta son pavé jusqu'à la page désirée-...Là on voit clairement un rond...une pièce : un trésor, et ici un homme...

Au fur et à mesure, Hermione parlait de plus en plus bas et commençait à avoir des difficultés à trouver des réponses exactes sous le regard curieux des trois reclus.

-Bon, alors ça dit quelque chose comme « Trésor de l'homme tueur de » puis là j'ai un doute et ça reprend en mettant en garde « maudire et torturer uniquement le pire par le sang du » et encore le même signe incompréhensible, finit la jeune fille en soupirant. Ce n'est pas dans mon livre et je ne connais aucune rune s'y apparentant.

-Quel signe ? Demanda Remus.

-Là, l'espèce de K avec le centre en cercle et le haut de la barre de gauche qui semble pointer une bulle sur le côté.

-En tout cas, comme je l'avais dit, ça ne nous aide pas, répéta Sirius en fixant tout de même la lame. Bon, Sam, fait voir le...

-HERMIONE ! SIRIUS ! REMUS ! Hurla Molly Weasley qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, furieuse au possible. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez osé laisser cette chose s'approcher autant d'Hermione ! Vous êtes des irresponsables ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant la fille par le bras et la tirant dans le couloir. Quand j'en parlerai à Dumbledore...

-Mais ils avaient besoin de moi et…, murmura cette dernière, légèrement déçue de voir sa participation se terminer aussi rapidement.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! continua-t-elle en descendant les escaliers, Cette chose est dangereuse ! Elle aurait pu te blesser, tu as bien vu qu'en plus elle était armée ! Mais ce qui me déçoit le plus c'est que ce soit TOI ! Je te croyais plus sage et intelligente que ça, fini-elle en se retournant une fois arrivée en face du salon.

Soudain, la mère de famille leva le regard de l'amie de son fils pour fixer les trois carrures d'hommes qui l'avait suivit sans réfléchir, ou plutôt qui avaient suivit Sam qui voulait rester en compagnie de la traductrice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ! Il devait rester dans le boudoir à ce que je sache !

-On dirait qu'il veut garder ton livre, Hermione, précisa Sirius qui montra de la main le gant de Sam qui pointait sur le dit livre, tous tentant d'ignorer les hurlements de Molly.

Celle-ci, furieuse, arracha le livre des mains de l'élève pour le jeter contre le buste de Sirius et leur ordonner de ne plus se déplacer sans permission de Dumbledore avant de les pousser dans le salon en claquant la porte sur eux.

-Et bien, dire qu'avant on m'empêchait de sortir tout court, maintenant je dois rester dans le salon, ricana amèrement Sirius en s'asseyant à moitié sur un secrétaire avant de bondir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Remus.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase, le secrétaire se mit à gigoter à nouveau, faisant trembler les différent tiroirs. Encore une horreur cachée grâce à ma mère, pensa l'évadé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de formuler sa pensée et Sam se pencha à son tour vers le tiroir principal, comme pour savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, sa dague toujours dans son gant. A peine avait-il posé la main sur la poignée que Sirius lui attrapa l'avant bras et le tira en arrière, avec un regard inquiet.

Malheureusement, l'Ombre avait serré par réflexe la poigne et ouvert ainsi le tiroir. Instinctivement, Sirius et Remus sortirent d'un même geste leur baguette magique et pointèrent en direction du meuble en espérant ne pas avoir à faire à quelque chose de trop dangereux...au pire, ils avaient Sam avec eux, pensa Sirius, amusé par le retournement de la situation par rapport à l'intrus.

Une ombre se forma puis laissa place à une longue table probablement noir, pensa l'évadé, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était couverte d'entaille impressionnantes, d'où sortait d'impressionnantes épines, et que le « noir » provenait en réalité d'une crasse répugnante, accompagné d'une odeur de fer ainsi que de quelque chose de plus fort. De cette table pendaient des lanières en cuirs au quatre coins et celles-ci étaient tâchées...De sang.

Ce n'était pas un monstre...Ou plutôt, pas n'importe quel monstre : c'était un épouvantard, et puisque sa peur était les serpents ou la mort d'un proche, se dit Sirius, le monstre avait pris la forme de ce qui faisait peur à Sam !

-C'est un épouvantard, déclara-t-il à Remus.

-Impossible : tu as peur des serpents et moi de la lune...Et c'est...

-Il tente de faire peur à Sam, s'exaspéra Sirius.

-Mais les épouvantards se concentrent sur les humains, pas sur les animaux ou les créatures magiques : ce n'est pas un épouvantard !

L'évadé -qui commençait à s'impatienter- jeta un regard à l'Ombre qui fixait sans bouger la table ensanglantée, lorsqu'il remarqua que la dague de celle-ci venait de se mettre à briller. Il lui hurla à plusieurs reprises de lâcher la dague, de peur de provoquer une autre malédiction -et préférant délaisser l'épouvantard qui ne semblait pas être capable de les blesser, ni même de le vouloir. Sam ne réagit point et face à ce manque d'action il comprit qu'il avait une ouverture et que sa cible n'esquiverait pas cette fois-ci.

-_Expelliarmus !_

La dague, qui s'illuminait de plus en plus, sauta du gant de la créature pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Sirius se tourna alors vers la créature sortie du secrétaire et lui lança un ridikulus afin transformer en un nuage de poussière et ainsi, prouver à Remus qu'il avait raison.

-Ah ! Tu vois bien que c'était un épouvantard !

-Je n'ai pourtant jamais entendu dire qu'ils pouvaient chercher à faire peur à une créature autre qu'humaine ou hybride...marmonna Remus en se tournant vers Sam.

A ce moment précis, l'intrus s'écroula sur le sol. Les deux hommes, par réflexe et étonnement face à cette première faiblesse de la part du monstre, s'accroupirent et le redressèrent légèrement, le loup-garou plaquant les mains gantées au sol puisque ceux-ci étaient sa seule arme désormais. Qui sait quelle réaction aurait Sam une fois redevenu conscient.

Sirius secoua un peu sa tête, remarquant avec une certaine crainte que les entailles qui désignaient ses yeux ne flamboyaient plus : elles s'étaient éteinte. Il se surprit lui même à espérer de revoir cette lueur désagréable et maléfique. Après quelques gifles assez vigoureuse, la dite lueur réapparut et Sam leva légèrement la tête, rapprochant sans le vouloir son masque du visage de Sirius sans aucune sécurité pour la seconde fois dans la journée.

Les deux Maraudeurs rirent de gêne, Sirius tenant malgré tout l'Ombre par l'équivalent de son épaule et Remus relâchant les gants face à l'absence totale d'agressivité tout en restant accroupi.

-Ca fait bizarre tout de même, marmonna Sirius en éloignant sa tête de la lueur que dégageait à nouveau le masque. Tout ce qu'on a appris sur Sam en moins d'une heure...Et qu'on s'inquiète pour lui...chuchota-t-il dans un souffle que seul Remus put deviner tandis qu'il posait sa main sur les genoux de Sam afin de conserver un équilibre nécessaire dans sa position.

A cet instant, un spectacle hors du commun prit place sous leurs yeux : les rubans de fumée qui flottaient d'une manière morbide s'affaissèrent et laissèrent place à de longs cheveux sombres, les lanières sales et abîmées sur le corps se transformaient peu à peu en un tissus léger et clair tandis que les membre prenaient au même moment l'aspect de ceux d'un corps humains -Remus retira vivement sa main de la jambe sur laquelle il s'était posé en faisant un bond en arrière-, les griffes furent remplacés par des ongles et les gants par des mains, Sirius commença à sentir une légère chaleur se dégager des épaule, la surprise le faisant reculer de quelques pas, tandis que le masque disparaissait à son tour. Les cheveux glissèrent sur le contour du visage, cachant ce dernier aux deux hommes pour ensuite couler jusqu'aux courbes qui formaient le buste.

Sirius et Remus découvrirent avec effarements et incrédulité que Sam était une femme.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Fille et ombres

Les deux hommes n'osaient se jeter un regard, de peur que la nouvelle apparence de Sam disparaisse, ou s'échappe, ou quoique ce soit d'autre...Les surprises fusaient aujourd'hui alors ils pouvaient s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi surtout. Ou peut être craignaient-ils de se réveiller sans connaître le fin mot du rêve. Ils fixaient la femme qui n'avaient toujours pas dégagé ses cheveux. Tout son être tremblait, comme si la fatigue et le froid l'épuisait chaque seconde un peu plus malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en plein mois de juillet. Sa peau était d'une pâleur maladive, ses main, salies par la poussière de la demeure, ne comportaient plus une seule griffe : elle étaient devenue inoffensives, même ses ongles noircis étaient trop courts pour égratigner quoique ce soit, et serraient son ventre d'une force démontrant que peu lui importait la douleur créée en comparaison à ce qui se passait en elle. Sa tenue était composée d'un simple linge clair et quelques lambeaux d'une cape en peau de dragon probablement de celles composées d'un bon nombre de poches. Son pantalon aussi semblait abîmé, particulièrement élimé au niveau des genoux et des chevilles, mais restait convenable selon la morale. Ses cheveux étaient sales, épais et retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Sirius cherchait chaque déchirure dans les tissus, chaque espace que créait sa coiffure pour apercevoir des parcelles de peau et s'assurer qu'elle était bien humaine, qu'elle était tout le contraire de l'Ombre...Qu'il n'était pas devenu fou. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait rencontrer, il ne savait pas si il était soulagé de ne plus être en compagnie du monstre ou, au contraire, si il craignait cette nouvelle personne.

Très lentement, il s'approcha, baguette en main, le regard interdit, comme si l'Ombre venait de révéler qu'il était un traître : il ne savait plus quel était le comportement à adopter, ni les objectifs de cette femme, avaient-ils la même personnalité ? L'Ombre avait-il réussit à s'enfuir et mettre à sa place une inconnue ? Pourtant, pour ce qu'ils avaient vu, ils étaient une seule et même personne...Mais cela était tout bonnement impossible, aucune magie qu'il connaissait en pouvait réaliser un tel effet, et ses connaissances étaient plus que respectables. A peine avait-il écarté les longs cheveux du bout de sa baguette qu'une vive crispation saisit la « nouvelle Sam », sa main serrant d'autant plus violemment son ventre en gémissant entre ses dents tandis que ses jambes étaient parcourues de spasmes. L'évadé n'eut point le temps de l'immobiliser : elle plaqua son bras contre son bas-ventre en poussant un minuscule gémissement -de souffrance ou de dépit ? Impossible à dire- tandis qu'une odeur nauséabonde commençait à monter dans l'air. Sans véritablement comprendre ce qui se passait et ne se laissant point perturber par ce relent, Sirius repoussa une bonne fois pour toutes les longs cheveux auburn et, entre les mèches, découvrit un regard dur et plaintif à la fois, des joues cramoisies et un visage encore vierge de toute rides quoique le cou montrait les tout premiers signe d'âge : elle semblait jeune, plus que lui en tout cas, il en était certain, mais il était tout aussi évident qu'elle était adulte. Il ne put retenir un sursaut au moment où il entendit un son faible s'échapper des lèvres de l'inconnue avant d'assembler les éléments : elle lui adressait la parole..._pour la première fois_, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, ne sachant si il était heureux ou terrifié : Sam avait bien précisé qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

-S'il vous plaît...

L'accent était assez fort, et ce malgré la fragilité de sa voix, mais Sirius ne pu l'identifier uniquement avec ces trois mots. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers ses cuisses. Remus fut le premier à faire la liaison entre l'odeur et sa gêne et jeta un rapide sort de nettoyage sur la jeune femme, toujours écarlate. Elle murmura un faible « Merci » tout en se relevant douloureusement, chacun de ses muscles refusant l'effort mais pliant sous l'ordre malgré tout. Sirius s'écarta afin de laisser une marge de sécurité, ignorant toujours tout de la femme : elle était Sam mais ne pouvait pas être l'Ombre, elle était calme mais devait être violente, surtout vu l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses vêtements, elle était désarmée et semblait exténuée mais elle pouvait avoir un bon nombre de ressources vu les derniers évènements. Il braqua violemment sa baguette entre les yeux de celle-ci au moment où elle eut un mouvement brusque mais elle rejoignit simplement ses cheveux en arrière, ceux-ci étaient assez gras et évitaient toute fluidité qui les aurait fait retomber devant son visage crispé et refermé. Enfin, elle planta son regard dans le leur, sans parler. Aucun ne savait par où commencer. Sirius se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise avec cette femme faible et étrangère qu'avec l'Ombre, il regrettait presque les fentes luisantes du masque métallique aux yeux sombre et inquisiteurs : la créature ne pouvait le juger, ils étaient tous deux exclus, il lui permettait même de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, l'Ombre ne se permettait pas de remarques, l'Ombre agissait en silence, l'Ombre était propre malgré cet éternel aspect de suie qui couvrait son corps, l'Ombre s'était montré juste envers lui lors de sa « capture ». En réalité, la femme le dégoûtait d'une certaine manière, ou plutôt, ce que pouvait faire l'esprit de cette femme le répugnait d'avance.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma immédiatement suite aux hurlements de Mrs Weasley, accompagné par ceux de Mrs Black. A croire qu'elles s'entendaient à merveille ces deux là.

-Marre de leur vacarme, ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir, monstre ou pas, j'aimerai avoir la PAIX !

Tous se retournèrent vers le couloir tout en écoutant craintivement les pas furieux de la mère de famille fracassant chaque lame de parquet, chaque marche. Ils se jetèrent un rapide regard commun, se comprenant comme si ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans, -il était vrai qu'ils avaient pas mal chahuté lors de l'apparition de l'épouvantard mais là elle en faisait un peu trop...Non ?- ne sachant quelle excuse trouver, et surtout qu'est-ce qu'on allait leur reprocher, quand la porte s'ouvrit à pleine volée, encadrant une Molly furieuse dont on aurait juré voir les yeux brûler de rage.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOTRE VACARME ! Hurla-t-elle, donnant envie à chacun de répliquer que c'était elle qui faisait le plus de bruit. Et n'allez pas me dire que c'est CA -elle pointa Sam, qui n'osait bouger d'un poil, effrayée et désemparée face au doigt accusateur- qui le fait tout seul, bande de...

Elle s'interrompit quand elle remarqua l'absence de lanière, de griffes et de crâne calciné. Elle sortit avec une rapidité étonnante pour une femme de son âge sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune fille qui conservait ses bras le long de son corps. Sirius se demanda si elle voulait faire preuve de passivité ou si elle était assez arrogante au point d'être sûre de gagner le combat, si combat il y avait. La femme rousse n'hésita pas pour autant à lui jeter un sortilège sans prononcer la formule, envoyant un certain nombre de cordes attacher les poignets et les chevilles de la nouvelle, qui réussit par miracle à tenir debout malgré tout, un peu vexée du traitement qu'elle subissait à en croire sa moue.

-Qui êtes vous ? Siffla Molly Weasley avec un expression d'autant plus terrible, abandonnant une bonne fois pour toute son air stricte, certes, mais maternel malgré tout.

Sam lança un regard aux deux hommes, attendant quelques secondes au cas où ils auraient cru bon de répondre à sa place mais aucun d'eux ne fit signe alors elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Je...Je suis -elle hésita un moment- la chose qui lisait les livres de , déclara la jeune femme d'une voix qui avait du mal à ne pas basculer d'un extrême à l'autre, laissant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas parlé depuis un certain temps mais permettant à Sirius de saisir une information supplémentaire : elle avait un accent slave, elle venait donc de Russie ou d'un lieu semblable.

-Impossible, trancha Molly, sa voix étant devenue plus glaciale que celle de Snape et plus tranchante que les griffes de l'Ombre.

-Molly, moi même je ne sais que penser : la créature sombre était là puis elle s'est...comme transformé, bafouilla Remus, toujours choqué par la découverte, ne sachant ce qu'il fallait dire ou faire.

-La créature n'avait rien d'humain, Dumbledore nous l'a prouvé hier soir, continua Molly sur le ton d'une personne cherchant à économiser ses paroles, comme si Sam allait les réutiliser contre elle. Ce ne peut donc pas être cette personne.

Sirius et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux devant la mère de famille qui gardait sa baguette magique pointée sur Sam, épatés par sa mémoire et honteux de la leur : c'est vrai, les sorts du chef de l'Ordre avait démontré que ce n'était ni un homme, ni une femme, ni quoique ce soit entre...Une sorte de vide se forma dans le ventre de l'évadé, ne comprenant plus les événements, presque horrifié par l'illogisme que ceux-ci créaient...horrifié...et excité. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait, mais une petite voix ressemblant terriblement à celle de James venait de surgir en son être, hurlant qu'en face de lui se trouvait une aventure particulièrement intrigante et incroyable. Il tenta à contre coeur de la chasser, cherchant même à donner raison à Molly mais la voix persistait. Il décida alors de ne plus l'écouter...Ou en tout cas d'essayer.

-Dans la poche la plus sombre de ma cape, celle à gauche, il y a la preuve qu'il vous faut, marmonna la jeune femme.

Molly plissa les yeux et conserva sa baguette pointée sur son otage puis jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux deux hommes avant que Remus ne lève à son tour sa baguette pour murmurer quelques incantations. La boucle de la poche en question se défit pour laisser en sortir un parchemin. Sirius l'attrapa alors qu'il planait doucement entre Sam et son ami. Il le défroissa et reconnut le lambeau de lettre où était inscrit le nom de Bartemius Croupton. Les trois membres de l'Ordre restèrent immobiles, ne sachant si cela était une vraie preuve ou une supercherie...Mais pour quoi faire ? se demanda Sirius, perdu au possible.

-Il...On doit convoquer les autres...c'est..., marmonna la sorcière, désarçonnée et toujours plus suspicieuse.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, soupira Sam, sa voix déraillant toujours de temps à autres..

-SI ! Répondit Molly, cette simple phrase ayant renflammé ses soupçons. Je me charge de les contacter, surtout Dumbledore qui...Bref, vous deux, vous l'amenez dans la cuisine, déclara-t-elle avant de partir en insistant sur chacun de ses pas pour faire le plus de bruit possible.

Remus hésita, regardant de gauche à droite si un autre pouvait faire son travail à sa place puis fit un geste de la main assez rigide à la jeune fille pour lui faire signe d'avancer vers la sortie. Celle-ci ne prit pas la peine de l'en remercier mais lui adressa la parole.

-Un autre interrogatoire ? Demanda-t-elle, ne cherchant même pas à cacher son accent.

-Tu es dans un lieu normalement tenu secret pour notre sécurité à tous, donc oui, répondit-il sans savoir si il devait être menaçant ou non.

-Toujours avec le névrosé j'imagine...ronchonna-t-elle faiblement.

Sirius la regarda un moment avant de comprendre de qui elle parlait. Il tenta de retenir son rire mais ne pu s'empêcher de poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sam. Celle-ci dégagea son épaule vivement, se retourna pour le regarder, étonnée -presque furieuse- du geste puis tourna la tête, comme énervée au même moment où il trouvait ce geste déplacé et surtout dangereux : il ne savait toujours rien de ses objectifs et elle lui inspirait toujours cette forme de dégoût.

Alors qu'ils attendaient dans la cuisine, il lui adressa la parole :

-Maintenant que tu peux parler, tu peux nous dire comment ton nom ?

Remus observa son ami, approuvant par la pensée cette initiative tandis que la fille regardait ses pieds, ne laissant voir son visage, puis elle la redressa et leva un sourcil tout en fixant le mur opposé, sans sourire ni moue sur les lèvres.

- « Sam ».

Une heure plus tard, une fois les membres réunis à nouveaux, plus étonnés les uns que les autres face à la jeune fille qui prenait la place qu'occupait le monstre la veille, mais moins effrayés par une humaine que par une créature inconnue, attendaient les explications de cette dernière, affichant beaucoup plus de haine que la veille, heureux de voir que le risque s'était réduit.

Beaucoup n'osait l'avouer mais étaient soulagés et acceptaient volontiers l'idée qu'elle soit une humaine car cela la rendait non seulement moins dangereuse mais l'idée était plus simple à accepter, malgré le manque de logique évident : ainsi, elle était facile à manipuler mais aussi à faire chanter ou à immobiliser. Le professeur Dumbledore était lui aussi revenu et Remus avait prit le soin de récupérer la lame oubliée près du secrétaire grâce à un sortilège afin de ne pas la toucher directement comme lui avait conseillé la femme peu de temps auparavant.

Celle-ci avait finalement accepté -après la menace de Snape, approuvée par la grande majorité des membres, de la mettre sous véritaserum- de dévoiler sa véritable identité et se nommait Cassandra Malakova, avait vingt et un an et était d'origine Ukrainienne, mais elle même n'était pas certaine de cette dernière information. Elle parlait toujours très faiblement, sa voix se transformant en souffle rugueux par moment, toujours à bout de force. Avant l'interrogatoire, Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne s'était aucunement reposée durant la lecture des ouvrages et, tandis que les membres commençaient à pénétrer dans la salle de réunion de fortune, ce dernier se rappela des motifs de la présence de leur « invitée » et lui proposa brusquement, le ton agressif malgré lui mais sans chercher à l'inhiber, de quoi manger. Cassandra avait faillit laisser s'échapper un immense soupir de soulagement comme si elle n'attendait que cette proposition mais Maugrey, déjà présent, refusa qu'on lui donne quoique ce soit avant la permission de Dumbledore : on ne savait toujours pas de quel côté elle était et il était plus sûr de la conserver dans un état de faiblesse. La jeune femme murmura quelques mots dont « torture » avant de fixer ses pieds. Cependant, ils avaient accepté de lui jeter un deuxième sort nettoyant pour ses mains et ses cheveux, tout en s'assurant qu'elle n'y cachait aucune armes.

En l'observant un peu plus, l'ancien maraudeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une Lily plus obscure : ses cheveux étaient semblable mais moins lumineux et plus sombres, moins bien entretenu, comme si elle les avait laissé poussé, n'ayant le temps ou l'envie de les couper. Ses yeux étaient vert eux aussi mais ils ne brillaient pas, ils semblaient atteint d'une fièvre brûlante qui les rendait presque noir et apathique. Son expression restait frigide et crispée à la fois sauf quand elle le regardait, lui ou son ami...A moins que cela ne soit encore son imagination. Lily lui manquait...

Sirius ne savait pas comment réagir avec elle : c'était Sam, ce ne pouvait être que Sam, mais il se comportait différemment malgré cette évidence. Peut être à cause du choc, ou du fait que puisque c'était un humain, la conception de trahison ou d'espionnage était plus forte...Ou peut être parce que c'était une femme et qu'il l'avait traité comme un simili-homme depuis le début. Remus ne semblait pas être dans une meilleure posture que lui : il lui adressait rarement la parole et préférait regarder autre part.

Si ça se trouve, ce qui les gênait était la disparition d'un être pire qu'eux, un être qui les faisait se sentir humain...Un être qui se révélait être une jeune femme qui pouvait les estimer, les critiquer, les condamner. Sirius soupira de dépit : il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était trouvé un « ami » dans l'Ombre, ils se « connaissaient » depuis à peine une journée mais Sam lui avait permis de réaliser quelque chose pour l'Ordre, de devancer Snape et de paraître utile...Il lui avait permis de penser à autre chose, de ne plus être seul tout en étant au calme. Il avait eut l'impression d'être le seul capable de pouvoir comprendre cet être extraordinaire et énigmatique. Désormais, ce n'était qu'une jeune femme, sûrement à l'histoire fascinante mais...Rien de plus. Et juste après cette soirée, ils sauraient tout d'elle donc le mystère était gâché.

Ca ne le concernait plus. Sa tâche était déjà terminée.

« L'interrogatoire », comme le disait Cassandra, commença avec des questions basiques : qui elle était, d'où venait-elle, la preuve qu'elle était l'intrus, puis on aborda le sujet de Croupton, comment avait-elle pu rentrer dans le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix...

- Même sous le sortilège de Fidelitas, les hiboux, les souris et toutes sortes de créature peuvent pénétrer cette maison en faisant fit des protections, sans s'en rendre compte, moi aussi, fit elle sur un ton dégagé et froid qui semblait lui être naturel et qu'elle tint tout le long de l'interrogatoire, comme si elle avait l'habitude de parler ainsi, ou plutôt de subir ce genre de choses.

-Mais vous êtes humaines et même sous une autre forme, les sorciers ne peuvent s'introduire dans un lieu protégé, alors nous répétons la question : comment ?

-On vous a bien démontré que je n'étais plus humaine lorsque je me présentais sous ma forme « sombre ». Donc je répète : ca ne me touche pas.

Il y eut un silence dans la salle suivit d'une vague de murmures craintifs et suspicieux : est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'aucun sort affectant les hommes et les femmes ne pouvaient les protéger d'elle ? Où en seraient-ils si le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait trouvée avant eux ! Il fallait à tout prix éviter que le monstre ne refasse surface.

Sirius, de son côté, se surprit à trouver amusant le fait que quelqu'un puisse entrer sans s'en apercevoir dans une zone protégée à l'extrême. Peut être pourraient-ils l'envoyer chez les mangemorts pour servir leur dessein. Il se jura de lui demander plus tard...Peut être lors d'une autre réunion pour ratatiner Snape.

-Je sais que vous avez suivis les membres de notre organisation mais j'aimerai des explications plus claire sur le « pourquoi » de votre venue ici ? demanda calmement mais froidement le directeur.

-Je...Bartemius Croupton était l'un de mes contacts principaux au Royaume Uni : il m'avait donné des informations mais il y a eu un problème donc je suis retournée le voir pour qu'il m'aide à nouveau...Et j'ai vu vos hommes voler des choses chez lui alors je me suis dit que, peut être, vous l'aviez séquestré. Puis-je vous demander de quoi il est mort ?

-Son fils l'a tué, trancha Maugrey, déclenchant quelques regard attristés et dégoûtés.

-Son fils ?

-Une longue histoire, marmonna Sirius en fixant ses pieds d'un air morne.

-Les informations recherchées et le problème sont liés à votre transformation, exact ? Fit Dumbledore en joignant ses longs doigts.

-Oui.

-Parlez nous de cette transformation : qu'est-ce ?

Cassandra jeta un regard à Remus et Sirius comme si ils pouvaient l'aider dans son explication, comme si ils la connaissaient depuis toujours et qu'ils savaient tout d'elle, puis elle fixa la dague. Soudain elle mit son avant bras en position perpendiculaire par rapport à son buste et à la surprise de tous, elle le frappa avec une violence inouïe contre la table, laissant échapper une légère grimace de douleur. Un frisson parcourut certains membres attablés face à ce spectacle, comme si ils pouvaient ressentir sa souffrance, d'autres terrifiés face à ce qu'ils considéraient comme de la folie, enfin, Snape, Dumbledore, Maugrey et Sirius regardait avec un intérêt plus ou moins polit la scène. Puis, la femme releva le bras et tous purent voir le gants en cuir aux griffes terribles, tandis que son avant bras était devenu complètement noir. La teinte semblait vaciller le long de la peau, comme une vague sombre sur une plage de sable blanc, hésitant entre avancer et reculer.

-La souffrance et le mal me transforment. Ca va, je sais contrôler la douleur !-déclara-t-elle rapidement en voyant quelques sorciers sortirent leur baguette- Normalement, si le noir reste sur mon bras, je ne risque rien, par contre, une fois qu'il atteint la gorge, je deviens ce qu'ils -elle désigna Sirius et Remus d'une griffe- ont appelé Sam.

Severus jeta un regard méprisant en plissant le nez, Dumbledore un coup d'oeil surpris et Molly un air outré tandis que Tonks semblait amusée des efforts que prodiguaient les deux maraudeurs afin d'éviter tout échange de regard avec les autres membres. Cassandra eut une légère expression perplexe -peut être par crainte d'avoir mit les deux hommes dans l'embarras ?- avant de reprendre son récit.

-Et comment arrivez vous à obtenir une apparence humaine alors ? Demanda Kingsley, qui avait apparemment du mal à encaisser trop d'informations sans logiques véritables en même temps mais arrivait malgré tout à se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

-En règle générale, il me suffit de penser ou de ressentir quelque chose de « positif » pour récupérer mon apparence humaine, ce qui n'est pas bien compliqué...Mais malgré cela je cherche à me débarrasser de cette malédiction depuis bientôt sept années et...Croupton m'avait donné des informations pour ce faire. Malheureusement, ce qu'on croyait être une solution n'a pas fonctionné, marmonna-t-elle sans réelle expression sur le visage, mis à part une lourde fatigue.

Sirius avait l'impression qu'elle pensait à autre chose quand elle parlait, comme si elle se forçait à ne pas réfléchir à ses propos...Puis il se rappela que sous la tristesse ou la colère, elle avait déclaré qu'elle pouvait se métamorphoser, peut être que cette déception avait été très douloureuse au point qu'elle risque de se transformer. Ou peut être était-ce dans son comportement d'agir avec un air aussi désagréable et hautain.

-Pourquoi vous être cachée derrière ce déguisement grossier ? coupa Snape avec un air sombre mais un regard victorieux, comme si elle venait de se contredire.

L'évadé eut l'envie de lui rappeler que le déguisement « grossier » avait effrayé tout l'Ordre et qu'il ferait mieux de se laver les cheveux au lieu de sortir des idioties pareille. Il remarqua que Cassandra poussa un léger soupir d'énervement avant de toucher son bras noirci de son autre main, un toucher léger, pur, les yeux mi clos...Peu à peu la peau quitta son aspect carbonisé et le gant relaissa place à des doigts tout à fait normaux, sans dire un mot.

Avait-elle fait exprès de réaliser cette transformation juste pour ne pas répondre à la question ?

-En règle générale ? répéta le directeur. J'en conclut que cela ne fonctionnait plus lorsque vous êtes arrivé ici.

Cassandra répondit, mais plus qu'obtenir une explication, ce fut l'idée qu'elle refusait d'adresser la parole à Snivelly qui satisfaisait Sirius.

-Croupton m'avait conseillé d'aller dans une caverne en Islande...-elle s'interrompit brusquement, comme pour s'empêcher de dévoiler trop de choses. Une légende racontait qu'un objet mystique s'y trouvait...J'y suis allé et j'ai trouvé cette dague -elle désigna le fourreau qui contenait l'arme placé au centre de la table-, mais…Une fois dans mes mains elle s'est mise à briller et je n'ai plus réussi à redevenir moi même jusqu'à aujourd'hui, soupira-t-elle, exténuée.

Remus releva brusquement la tête puis sembla se parler à lui même avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Sirius.

-Elle était en Islande, dans une grotte, au moment où elle s'est transformée...Alors ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'a pas mangé ?

Sirius réfléchit : il avait bien fallu prendre le temps du voyage du retour : impossible de transplaner d'un pays à l'autre, et si ça se trouve elle ne pouvait pas transplaner du tout dans un tel corps...Puis elle avait du se rendre chez Croupton, puis ici...Il répondit à Remus par une grimace de pitié mêlée d'effarement et avant que qui que ce soit pose une question, il se leva.

-On peut lui donner quelque chose à manger ?

-Bon sang, Black, arrête de penser avec ton estomac, répondit Snape.

-Et toi utilise un peu ton cerveau : ça doit faire une semaine qu'elle n'a pas avalé le moindre aliment !

-C'est impossible de tenir une semaine sans boire ni manger, donc elle peut attendre !

-Elle vient de dire que..., commença à grogner Sirius en haussant le ton.

-Son histoire ne tient pas ! Fit l'ancien mangemort, ontinuant sur la lancée de l'évadé.

-Je peux boire...Mais j'ai vraiment faim...Ca fait cinq jours et demi que je suis en... « Sam ».

Tout le monde se tut, Sirius affichait un sourire victorieux mais Severus récupéra de la superbe en déclarant :

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir bu le veritaserum hier ?

-Parce que pour réussir l'hydratation de mon autre partie, il faut que l'eau soit pure -donc pas une potion- et qu'elle pénètre mon corps par la peau, je ne peux pas « boire » comme les humains, marmonna Cassandra en se mordant la lèvre inférieure qui était en assez mauvais état.

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi triturez vous vos mains, mordez vos lèvres et regardez autre part ? Je m'attendais à un peu mieux en matière de comédie de votre part mais il est évident que vous mentez et vous n'êtes pas douée à cela alors dites nous plutôt la vérité au lieu de vous enfoncer.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans celui du maître des potions.

-Je me retenais de faire part devant tout le monde de votre bêtise ! Je ne peux pas PARLER sous cette forme, et vous vouliez me faire boire du veritaserum ! Même un enfant aurait vu l'incohérence de cette action ! Alors au lieu de chercher à m'enfoncer, vous feriez mieux de relire vos livres de potions !

Elle termina sur un mot qui devait être ukrainien et que Sirius devina, ou espéra être une insulte tout en applaudissait légèrement et acquiesçant. Remus et Tonks se mordirent les lèvres pour retenir toutes formes de rire, Maugrey eut un ricanement mauvais. Le reste des membres de l'Ordre restaient impassibles, certains jetant un regard désapprobateurs aux quatre adultes, trop heureux pour la situation. Cassandra quant à elle ne comprenait pas ces réactions et jeta un regard vers les deux maraudeurs, cherchant une explication qui ne vint pas.

-Donc cette dague vous a empêché de redevenir vous même ? Fit Dumbledore d'un ton sec, pour ramener la conversation dans son droit chemin.

-Oui...Bon, je peux manger ?

-Une fois que je n'aurai plus de questions -elle grimaça-...Comment se fait-il que vous soyez humaine maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vraiment ?

-J'ai essayé de redevenir moi même plusieurs fois en pensant à des choses heureuse ou en lâchant la dague, même ici, mais c'est seulement...Seulement...Juste avant que je ne me retransforme, j'ai perdu connaissance et en me réveillant...J'ai commencé ma métamorphose.

-Juste comme ça ?

-Oui, murmura la jeune fille qui semblait elle même ne pas croire ses propos.

-La dague s'est mise à briller lorsque tu étais en face de l'épouvantard, déclara Sirius nonchalamment, faisant une nouvelle fois tourner des têtes vers lui.

-Briller ? Demanda Kingsley, en jetant un regard suspicieux à la dague.

-Oui, approuva Remus, elle s'est mise à luire de plus en plus fort, comme si elle était chauffée à blanc, avant que Sirius ne lui jette un sort de désarmement. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

La jeune fille les écoutait attentivement et hocha la tête en signe de négation, étonnée par ces informations.

-Je ne voyais que l'épouvantard...Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien.

-Cela n'est jamais arrivé ?

-Si, au moment où j'ai récupéré la dague il y a cinq jours, juste avant que je ne me transforme. Depuis, plus aucune réaction...

Dumbledore fit léviter la dite dague jusqu'à lui pour sans pour autant la toucher, sous le regard vigilant de Cassandra.


End file.
